They Meet
by Dark Lady1
Summary: #2 in Xaviea's series. Trunks finds a strange young girl with the ability to go Super Saiyan! But what else seems to be drawing him closer to her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters created by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Xaviea. The little girl is up for adoption if anyone is interested. :P  
  
Trunks and Gohan continued their flight to the beach near the Capsule corp. They were planning to try some training there without the Androids dropping in. Trunks had been hoping that this would be the day he would turn into a Super-Saiyan, for they had been training for a couple of weeks now and he had still had no luck. Trunks only hoped that he would have a bit of luck today.  
  
"Say Gohan?" asked Trunks as they passed over a small forest.  
  
"Yeah Trunks?" Gohan faced him with a scar over his left eye and only one arm, just to show only what little the Androids were capable of.  
  
"What is it like to be a Super-Saiyan?" Trunks questioned with earnest.  
  
"It's actually amazing to tell you the truth. I mean, it's like no power surge you've ever felt before. It's kind of like a blanket of anger and rage with a whole set of energy to go with it," bragged Gohan, but quickly added, "Uh, say. Didn't you already ask me this?"  
  
"Yeah, well. It's just that maybe if you describe it for me again, then I might be able to see if I could do it. You know?" explained Trunks.  
  
"No, not really. But that's beside the point. Your problem is that you don't just raise your power level, there's more to it than just that," commented Gohan.  
  
"But then what is it? What am I missing from being a Super-Saiyan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm not actually all that sure. It's hard to say. I guess it just happens when your anger overcomes you and you just lose all control," admitted Gohan.  
  
"But I've been angry plenty of times at the androids, but I've never felt much of a difference in power really," reminded Trunks.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's more than just that kind of normal anger. Hey, we're there!" Gohan pointed to a brown sanded beach where it lied next to a beautiful clear blue ocean. It was just amazing that the Androids hadn't destroyed this as well. They landed one the sand and stared off into the ocean for a few moments before snapping out of the beauty of the it and got down to the purpose of their trip. Gohan sat over on a near boulder to allow him to face Trunks.  
  
"Okay, here it goes," announced Trunks nervously. He raised his arms and tried to think of a time when he had been really angry, how about that time when he had found that old teddy bear in that crumbled building? No that was stupid. How about that time when he had seen that whole city demolished from the Androids where everyone had been dead? No he thought about that plenty of times and only felt guilt, not rage. What about the time when his mom had told him about his father and how he had been killed by the Androids? Perfect. He had been furious at the Androids for hours. So Trunks began thinking of the words his mother had chosen to describe him in every way.  
  
"He was always so arrogant and egotistical, but. I knew his heart had always been in the right place. If it weren't for his pride he may still have been here with us, charging off to battle with those androids." The words practically echoed in his ears, Trunks felt his mother's sadness. If only his father's pride hadn't been his downfall. Trunks could feel that anger growing in his heart, almost like a power. If it wasn't for the Androids and his stupid father, he might've still had a father. Wind surrounded Trunks and he could feel the sand whipping around his body, being picked up by the wind. Trunks swore that he could almost feel the warm glow of the Super-Saiyan aurora, however, he could feel another power source nearby. Maybe near the woods they had passed. A power source that he knew had be the exact same as his. Unfortunately, while he sensed it, he had lost his concentration and dropped his power level.  
  
"Hey what happened? I swear you almost had it there, it's not like you to give up like that," Gohan stood up from the rock and walked over to Trunks. Trunks drew in deep breaths, trying to regain his strength. He hadn't realized that going Super-Saiyan was so tiring. Trunks looked over to Gohan as soon as he had caught his breath and didn't know what to say. Maybe it would have been best if he didn't worry Gohan today and tell him later.  
  
"Uh, dunno. Guess I just wasn't ready to go all the way yet, or maybe the anger wasn't that good," lied Trunks. He had never lied to Gohan before so he wasn't all that good at it.  
  
"Um, yeah. Well maybe you should go rest. I think there's a spring near the woods," suggested Gohan, eyeing Trunks strangely. But as soon as Trunks heard the word 'woods' he completely agreed.  
  
"Hey! Good idea! .Um, I mean. Yeah, sure okay," Trunks laughed a little uneasily and took off immediately into the air towards the woods.  
  
Ten minutes later, Trunks stripped him self of his clothes to his boxers and climbed up the cliff to where he had sensed the source of the power. He'd wanted to make Gohan really believe that Trunks was going to the springs so he got rid of his clothes except his boxers. And he didn't want the person to know he was there so he avoided flying. He then peered over one edge and was amazed at what he saw. Sitting there on the cliff was a young girl by what looked like she was in her teen years with short orange red streaked hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that could've been as deep as the ocean itself. A deep, red scar crossed her left eye but was irrelevant to her beauty. She wore what looked like a two-pieced bikini but the top was a small T-shirt that revealed her thin stomach. She was leaning against a massive sized oak where a butterfly landed on her finger. The girl greeted it with a warm smile to the butterfly and allowed it to crawl along her hand.  
  
From Trunks' distance he thought she was an angel who might've lost her wings. However, only then did it occur to him that the energy he had sensed was coming from that one girl.  
  
Trunks stood there for a few moments just staring at the young girl. Amazing how peaceful someone can be when they're that powerful. Thought Trunks in awe.  
  
Suddenly, the girl's eyes perked up as if only noticing something. The blue eyes were directed around Trunks' area. He was only lucky enough to duck around his corner in time before she looked his way. Trunks gulped before quickly flying back to the beach, hoping the girl wouldn't spot him.  
  
Minutes later, Trunks landed on the soft sand while watching Gohan swimming in the water.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long? I didn't know the spring was that far away," called Gohan from the water. Trunks froze, trying to think of something to say.  
  
" Huh? What spring? Oh! Yeah. It had to. be at least at the. other end of the beach," stuttered Trunks before laughing nervously yet again. Gohan eyed him curiously but shrugged it off. And before Trunks knew it, Gohan was underwater. Trunks sighed with relief. He took a seat on a boulder and started pulling on his clothes while he gazed into the clear blue sky. Trunks gave thought about the girl that he had seen.  
  
How had she known I was there? I mean, even Gohan wouldn't have been able to sense me. I hid my power level didn't I? Right after I'd got my brain to start working again, she suddenly acted as if I had yelled at-, Trunks cut his thought off by a quick realization- maybe this girl could read minds. It was crazy, it was stupid, but it could happen, right? There was only one way to find out. Trunks would come here tonight and see if the girl would still be here, or he could just track her down.  
  
However, a sudden blast near the town they had passed brought Trunks back to the beach.  
  
"Oh no!" Cried Trunks. He looked back to the water and could see Gohan already in the air above the water. Trunks flew up in the sky and towards the city right after Gohan sped in front.  
  
"Don't those two ever take a day off?" Questioned Gohan rhetorically, already in Super Saiyan. The two took off into smoke coming up from a town building. Fumes filled in Trunks' throat but he only ignored them for he had a task at hand. The Androids. As soon as Gohan and Trunks were out of the gray gas, they scanned the area for the two teenage androids. Trunks kept his eyes peeled and looked over the destroyed land. Buildings had already been turned to ruins and massive blocks of cement and glass were spread over the gorged street. It was just amazing how much damage the androids could do in such little time.  
  
"Waaaaahhh! I want my mommy!" Trunks looked over to the sound of a crying toddler. There stood what looked like a five-year-old girl with flaming red hair and teary big green eyes. He guessed that the androids must've killed the young girl's mother.  
  
"Hah! You want your mommy? Sorry, but I can give you little present instead!" Cackled Android 18. Her blonde hair waving in the air as she raised her arms to form a small ki ball. Trunks gasped at the sight. The girl was too far away, there was no way he would reach her in time. But he could still try. He focused his energy before taking off to the girl. Trunks held his arms up in order to pick her right up as soon as he got to her. Ten feet away, Eighteen's hands were filling with light. Eight feet, her arms now fully raised. Six, four, the android now pointed her hands to the child. Two, one. The ki was shot and was moving at high speeds. However, one swift movement from a traveling shadow allowed the girl to be retrieved from her spot and threw Trunks off balance, and luckily, away from the blast. At first, Trunks thought that Gohan had been the one who had got her. But Gohan had never moved with such quick speed. Trunks looked behind him and there was Gohan in the air whom looked as surprised as Trunks was. Trunks turned his head to see who had saved the young child. On a collapsed street light, kneeling there was a 14-year-old girl with orange red streaked hair and hard blue eyes and a scar over the left one holding the small child whom had been headed for a one way ticket to the spirit world.  
  
Trunks gulped at the sight; there was that girl he had seen earlier. Trunks stood up and flew back over to Gohan.  
  
"I wonder who that is," commented Gohan. Trunks remained silent as he stared at that girl again. How had she been able to move so fast and why hadn't he been able to sense her coming?  
  
The girl stood up and jumped onto a crumbled building. She allowed the girl out of her arms and suddenly, a bright ki ball appeared in her hand. For a brief moment, Trunks nearly thought that the girl would kill the child herself. But to the child's luck, the girl merely placed her hand on the ground. Allowing the ki to be flattened on the cement and at the blink of an eye, a clear, golden, surfaced blanket of energy surrounded her and the child.  
  
Trunks and Gohan stared in disbelief at the shield of energy. The girl easily walked through the rubble and just easily through the energy. Both Trunks' and Gohan's jaws dropped at the sight. How could it have been possible for her to even to do that? Trunks could easily sense a great amount of energy from the shield and was shocked.  
  
"So, come back for more have we, Xaviea?" Questioned Android 17 slyly. Trunks' eyes opened wide at the android's words.  
  
"X. Xaviea?" Stuttered Trunks. The name actually sounded pretty cool. Xaviea looked over to Trunks' direction and her blue eyes opened wide as if only realizing something.  
  
"Uh, Trunks. Do you know her?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks snapped out of another trance and looked over to the androids. Both with devious grins on their twin-like faces. Xaviea turned away and looked back to the androids. And before Trunks knew it, Xaviea went to a Super Saiyan. Her sapphire blue eyes gone emerald green, her short orange red streaked hair golden blonde and higher in the air. A glowing aura of light surrounded her, exactly like Gohan.  
  
Trunks and Gohan gasped in amazement. So now there were two Super Saiyans, or maybe she had been one for a while. By the looks of it, Xaviea was used to the power given.  
  
Xaviea flew down from the roof and onto the damaged concrete. Trunks couldn't help but envy Xaviea to be able to become a Super Saiyan before him.  
  
"Do you really think turning into a Super Saiyan is going to help you? It sure didn't help your parents, now did it?" Snickered Android 17. Xaviea clenched her fist with anger while her eyes began to water slightly.  
  
Don't you ever talk about my parents like that! A voice screamed in Trunks head. Gohan flew over to her and stood by her side.  
  
"No, but can you handle two Super Saiyans?" Challenged Gohan. Xaviea looked up at Gohan but instead of smiling in relief she back off to the side.  
  
I don't need your help. A voice now echoed in Gohan's head. But all the androids did was smile and go into fighting positions. Xaviea and Gohan did the same. Xaviea still didn't look too happy about Gohan helping her though. 18 took Xaviea and 17 took Gohan. As soon as they were ready, they were off at each other. Xaviea and Android 18 bounced off each other as they locked hits. But 18 had the upper hand. With one swift kick and a blow to the back, Xaviea almost had contact to the concrete. Luckily, Trunks got below her and caught her just in time. She looked up and could see Trunks looking at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
However, Gohan and Android 17 lasted a bit longer. Their arms met and pushed against each other until 17 gave a punch to the stomach and a back heeled kick to the face. Gohan fell hard on the concrete but got up just as fast as he had fell. He wasn't the only one. Xaviea jumped out of Trunks' arms and gave him a nod of her head as a thank you before speeding back to Android 18. Trunks was amazed at her speed, he himself could barely keep up with her moves. Unfortunately, Xaviea still wasn't fast enough. Android 18 gave a hard punch into Xaviea's ribs and blood was spat out of her mouth. Xaviea was kneeling on the ground, struggling to breathe.  
  
Trunks couldn't stand much more of it. He raced over to Android 18 threw a punch to her back. She turned around knocked him against a hard brick wall. Trunks slid down the wall to avoid another blow. He looked up but only found himself to slam even farther into the concrete. Trunks called out in pain as he felt sharp concrete being shoved up his shirt and against his back. Gohan looked in shock and raced over to Trunks to help. He grabbed Android 18's arms and threw her towards her brother who had been coming back at Gohan. Gohan picked Trunks up and threw one last blast at the androids before racing off to the Capsule corp.  
  
Xaviea looked back at Gohan and Trunks who had now sped off in a new direction. Cowards. She thought. I might I as well go too. Those androids look as if they've had enough anyway. And at that, Xaviea hovered over to the child before releasing her from the shield.  
  
The child, still crying, hugged Xaviea and thanked her for saving her life.  
  
" Thank you lady," said the girl, whose eyes were still watering.  
  
No prob. Now I'm going to take you to a little place where special people go to escape the androids, okay?  
  
"Okay lady," 


End file.
